Tori Vega
Tori Vega is the main protagonist of the hit show Victorious. She experiences the biggest change of her life during the Big Showcase when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts High School. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting and singing) Tori Vega is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Appearance *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Brown *'Skin Color: '''Tan *'Trademark': Cheekbones Tori is very slim and is tan. She has long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. People usually compliment her on her cheekbones in the show. As seen in Survival of the Hottest and Tori Takes Requests 2, she is not afraid to bare her midriff. Personality Tori is nice, positive, kind, short-tempered, easygoing, funny, sweet, intelligent, ,serious, forgiving, more mature, and responsible than her sister (Trina), and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient, and sometimes stress out a lot. Nonetheless, she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Rex Dies when she pretends that Rex came back to life to make Robbie happy and in Jade Dumps Beck, where she helps Jade and Beck get back together. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Jade), they really do love her and usually return the favor, such as when Beck did her stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori and when they all help her to win a private concert from Ke$ha so she won't have to be Trina's assistant in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. In the beginning of the series, she was insecure of herself, as shown in Pilot when she was good enough to get into Hollywood Arts on scholarship and yet still unsure of her acting ability in The Bird Scene. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Tori is shown to have an aggressive side. In Freak the Freak Out, she chases her sister Trina and tries to hit her with her dad's new camera. In the same episode, Mr. Vega tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth removed and Tori cheers and makes fun of Trina. She gets her just desserts when she has to spend the weekend taking care of Trina, while her parents are on vacation. Throughout the series, she is shown being hostile to Trina on multiple occasions. When she throws the first ever Hollywood Arts prome, Jade gets mad because she can't throw a play that she booked months in advanced. When Jade tries to get revenge on Tori, Tori foils her plans, and gets what she wants, while Jade gets nothing. Tori didn't offer Jade anything in return. Other than that, she is very nice. Tori also is known to flip her hair flirtatiously, something which she is teased about in Beck Falls for Tori. Tori's Character Profile *She is half Latina from her father's side and half Irish from her mother's side. *Tori, André, Robbie, and Jade are the only four characters to appear in all episodes so far. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *She loves "''iCarly.com" and even has a sticker on her fridge with the name of the web show. She also expressed her love of the show during the crossover. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her locker has the words "Make it Shine" on it, the song she sang in the Pilot episode, and lights up. *Her screen name is Tori Vega. *She has kissed both Jade's and Cat's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend). She has also kissed Carly Shay's boyfriend, Steven Carson, but unlike the first two times she kissed another girls' significant other, she and Steven were a couple and she was unaware that he was involved with someone else at the time. *Tori has been hit three times so far in the series, by Trina in Jade Dumps Beck and in Freak the Freak Out, and by Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend. *Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine in her sister's place at the big showcase. *She first met André at her house when Trina invited him to practice for their performance for the big showcase. *Tori is a brunette, with brown eyes. *Tori has a sticker of Katy Perry and Saving Abel in her locker which shows she might be a fan. *Victoria Justice's character Lola Martinez on Zoey 101 also had a knack for acting. *Before the series was green-lit for filming, the character was known as "Alex Mitchell." *An interesting note is that before Victoria Justice was cast, the gender of "Alex Mitchell" was a bit ambiguous; even boys auditioned for the role. *One of Tori's costumes is owned by Carly Shay from iCarly. *"Tori" means "bird" in Japanese. Ironically, she had an audition called the "Bird Scene". *In Sleepover at Sikowitz's she played a Cop named "Officer Pedesco" who loved Raisin Bran cereal and in the end was the only who didn't break character. This is interesting, as Tori's father is a cop. *Tori has pretended to be fictional people twice besides Officer Pedesco: Louise Nordoff in Freak the Freak Out and Crystal Waters in Beck's Big Break. *She has a fear of doing stunts, as revealed in Beck Fall for Tori. *In Tori Gets Stuck, it was revealed she is allergic to Bush Daisies. *Tori reveals in the crossover that she used to watch All That (a former show on Nickelodeon, and Dan Schneider's first show for Nickelodeon). *It is also revealed that she has O- blood type. (Tori Gets Stuck) *There seems to be a recurring gag on the show about her cheekbones, from people complimenting or commenting on them (Mrs. Lee, Ryder, Rex, and Freddie) to asking her if they're real (Ke$ha). Tori's cheekbones are squeezed by Kenan Thompson during iParty with Victorious. *Tori seem to be really good at playing ping pong, as seen from The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Tori wears glasses, but this wasn't revealed until she posted a video on TheSlap that showed her wearing glasses. She wore glasses in almost every scene at home in Helen Back Again. *Tori seems to have trouble learning to play musical instruments, such as the French horn (Stage Fighting) and the piccolo (Beck's Big Break). *Tori was the owner of a fish named Goldie from June 24, 2009 to July 22, 2011. She also used to have a hamster named Kevin, as seen in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Tori has owned a black (Pilot and possibly in iParty with Victorious), pink (Season 1), and blue (Season 2) pear phone. *While Tori was in Yerbanian prison, she learned some Yerba language because she spoke in a foreign language to one of the prisoners. (Locked Up) *She has had two boyfriends so far in season 2. First one was Ryder Daniels in Beggin' on Your Knees and Steven Carson on iParty with Victorious (although it isn't confirmed where iParty with Victorious falls on the Victorious timeline). *She hates Cream of Wheat, as mentioned in Helen Back Again. *Tori seems to be able to speak Spanish, because in Tori Tortures Teacher she could understand what Sikowitz was saying and can sing the song "Forever Baby" in Spanish too (The Wood). *She is an Honor Student (Terror on Cupcake Street). *She was mistaken to be Trina, as seen in Helen Back Again. *Tori and Cat are the only characters to so far have a million fans on their slap page. *Most people think Tori is taller than her older sister, Trina Vega. Except when Trina wears heels. *She does not have her driver's license yet; In Car, Rain, and Fire, it was revealed she failed her driving test because she didn't see an old lady in a wheelchair. *Tori can blow up a balloon with her nose André's Horrible Girl and can shoot and aim a bow and arrow perfectly with her feet The Breakfast Bunch. Relationships with Other Characters Trina Vega (1994-present: Sister) Trina Vega is Tori's sister. Trina is the reason that Tori got into Hollywood Arts because Trina took some kind of Chinese Herb Gargle she found online, thinking it would make her sing better, but instead, it gave her an allergic reaction, therefore having Tori fill in for her place at the show-case. Tori and Trina have an interesting relationship that has its ups and downs. They care for each other, but they don't like to express it. If they do, they quickly cover it up. For example, Trina encouraged Tori to go to Hollywood Arts and said she did "great" at the big showcase. Then, she quickly added "But I would have done'' amazing''." They do get into typical sibling fights but have never got into a major one. Therefore, Tori and Trina care about each other but can get into little fights very easily. (See:Torina) André Harris (2010-present: Best Friend) André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show and he begins spending a lot of time at her house, helping Trina. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori stayed at Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sung since "Make It Shine". (See: Tandré) Jade West (2010-present: Frenemy) Jade and Tori are currently 'frenemies,' and their conflict is similar to a Type B (protagonist) vs Type A (antagonist). Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in plays for example). The first time they met, Jade instantly hated Tori because she thought Tori was flirting with her boyfriend, Beck, when really Tori had spilled coffee on him and was only trying to dry it off. As revenge, Jade poured coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv class. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a tentative friendship. In "Stage Fighting," Jade makes everyone believe Tori hit her on purpose. Although Tori found out Jade was faking, she didn't report her. Since then, they've become relatively friendly. Jade enlists in Tori's help her get back with Beck, even though her efforts fail. Jade also seeks Tori's help in "Freak the Freak Out." When Jade is not allowed to put on her play at school in "Wok Star," Tori helps her find a place to produce her play. Also, in that episode, for the first time, Jade hugs Tori. In "The Wood," Tori and Jade mistakenly smash Festus's car when they were supposed to smash a junk car. In recent episodes, such as "Tori Gets Stuck" and "Prom Wrecker" have found them at odds with each other. In the former, Jade was sabotaging Tori for the purpose of stealing her role. (An unusual act for her, as she didn't do so in "Tori the Zombie" even though Tori was playing the role Jade wanted.) In the latter, Jade was angry with Tori for causing her performance to be canceled for the prome. Despite this, in "Who Did it to Trina?" it is shown that Tori values Jade's opinion. (See: Jori) Beck Oliver (2010-present: Close Friend) Tori and Beck are very good friends and she respects Jade and Beck's relationship. She also kissed him to get Jade mad for revenge. In "Beck's Big Break" she was extremely upset when she accidentally got Beck fired from a movie called Miss Fire, mostly because she felt guilty. Tori went to many means as to sneak into the movie set to apologize and beg them to take Beck back. Because of Tori's commitment, Beck ended up getting back on the movie. In "Beck Falls for Tori," he does Tori's stunt for her when she is really afraid. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine (2010-present: Best Friend) Cat is one of Tori's closest friends. Although Tori is sometimes annoyed with her confusion, they always somehow maintain a friendship. In the episode "Cat's New Boyfriend," Tori becomes jealous that Cat is dating her ex-boyfriend and Cat later finds them kissing, causing Cat to cry and leave. Tori immediately feels terrible, and keeps trying to contact Cat to apologize, but Cat ignores her. Tori finally forces Cat to talk to her in school, and Tori then gets to apologize. After the two talk for a while, Cat forgives Tori, and their friendship returns to normal, despite the fact that Cat punched her in the nose. Tori says she loves Cat and refers to her as the 'sweetest thing ever' in "Cat's New Boyfriend." (See: Cori) Robbie Shapiro (2010-present: Good Friend) Tori met Robbie (and his puppet Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw him as a friend. In "Robarazzi," Tori (for the first time) got angry at Robbie for a very long time for making up the Robarazzi Blog and humiliating other students with their private business, including her. In "Rex Dies" she accidentally sucks his puppet into a machine she was operating "killing" Rex. In the hospital she stays with Robbie as they watch Rex "die." She then feels sorry for him and turns the heart monitor back on, reviving Rex. In "Tori Gets Stuck," Tori donates 3 pints of her blood to give to Robbie and they are comfortable joking around together. However, in Terror on Cupcake Street, Tori indirectly implies that Robbie is not a guy by only classified Beck and Andre as the two guys in the cupcake. (See: Rori) Erwin Sikowitz (2010-present: Friend, Teacher) Tori initially met Sikowitz outside the Hollywood Arts campus on her first day,and thinking that he was homeless, gave him 2 dollars. On her first few days, he didn't show her any special treatment because she was new to improv which didn't seem to bother Tori at all. Since then, she has developed a friendship with him just like the rest of the group has. Although he is a bit odd and eccentric, they accept his weirdness and trust him. Tori and her friends showed how much they like Sikowitz because they cheered wildly when he sang at the Karaoke Dokie. (See: Torkowitz) Rex Powers (2010-present; Friend) Tori met Rex (and Robbie) on her first day of Hollywood Arts when she asks where Sikowitz's classroom was, and Rex told her. After she says thanks Rex says:"Whatever it takes, cupcake," hinting that he likes her. He has always been hitting on her and calling her "hot." In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, after Rex hit on her, Tori kisses him trying to get him to stop. However, in Rex Dies, Rex is angry at Tori for "killing" him. But on TheSlap Rex put a caption on the the gallery for Rex Dies that says he wants Tori to go on a date with him. Songs Solos Duets Solos In A Group Number 'Unreleased Songs Back Up Vocals '''''TheSlap: *''Robbie's Big Toe'' in a TheSlap video. **''Singer: 'Robbie' **Back-up with: 'Jade''' Photo Gallery Click here. Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Category:Hollywood Arts Students